conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:General Requests
Open for requests... ...Super Warmonkey Websites I can create websites for you guys using www.wix.com, and using domains such as .co.nr, .tk, or .(something).tc . Here are some examples of what I've made: http://www.wix.com/superwarmonkey/noose http://www.wix.com/superwarmonkey/asagov http://www.wix.com/superwarmonkey/ecrufox-corporation http://my-life.us.tc/ Basically, you can do it yourself, but it is time-consuming and I actually enjoy doing it. Remember, WIX has limitations, so I can't make anything. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 01:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) You enjoy doing it? Okay. IF it can be deleted later, make me an EAF website. I wish to see what you would put on it. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Alright. Will get on that ASAP! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:35, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I just threw this together, just say the word and I will change it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 13:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Where is it? Woogers - talk ( ) 17:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Lol wtf I could have sworn I posted this, anyway, here it is. http://www.wix.com/superwarmonkey/eastasia -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:46, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay, unless you have anything else to add, you can delete it. Thanks for the insight. Woogers - talk ( ) 07:28, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I will keep adding to it until I am pleased with the result. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 08:04, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Requests from... ...Super Warmonkey Economy This is basically for anyone who has time on their hands. I need help setting up an economy article for the Allied States. I have no idea where to begin... so yeah... if someone has time, please help. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) …Detectivekenny Looking for foreign relations for: #Altaic Union: looking for foreign investment; elected multiparty parliament, difficulty making progress due to poor state of country #SCOSK: multiparty elections; few binding laws with high emphasis on rights; clerical house of parliament (one of two) has representation from all religions that pass a petition with 9,000 supporters #Viet Yarphei: don't screw this one up— Yarphese people enjoy a high standard of living and feel less bound by laws that at the beginning of the junta. By joining the VLA, it is possible to gain all types of freedom except to directly speak out against the government (not "I think we should change this policy" but "Yarphei is a dictatorship). There are similar laws in places such as RW Israel where all men have to join the army to be able to have their rights. Hindus, Jews, Christians, and Muslims are allowed to worship as they please. Those not regularly practicing Buddhism are required to pay a 1.6% nonbeliever tax. This is only to encourage Buddhism and unity. It has little effect on the lives of people. Yarphei no longer invades countries without being attacked first. Yarphei is still under single party rule but the VLA is now more lenient on who can be a candidate for provincial governors. National leaders remain in power and are elected by the VLA. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 00:56, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Responses on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst. Altaic Union: (Do not know if want) 4, SCOSK: (No witty comment) 1, Viet Yarphei: (Bringeth 1st amendment) 2 Woogers - talk ( ) 04:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) *1) Everett has no interest in investing in the Altaic Union. Neutral stance, although stance with Kalmykia is heavily damaged as a result of the Oirat War. *2) Relations with SCOSK are heavily damaged because of SCOSK's invasion of Australia. *3) Yarphei's changes are for the better but it will be a long time and more will be needed to change before Yarphei gets out of its horrid relations with Everett. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 05:12, December 3, 2010 (UTC) SCOSK didn't invade Australia personally. It just permitted OIS to use its territory as an attacking point. It didn't stand a chance agains OIS. Also, Kalmykia has been put down and replaced with a democratic government like that of Mongolia. —Detectivekenny; (info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 06:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) …SSS It's maybe the first time ever I ask for something but I'd like help with... Government Can someone help me in shaping the government of Central America? I don't have much knowledge about Federal Government and/or Bicameral Legislatures, so whoever available... Thank you in advance. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I can answer your questions if you're looking for a system similar to the United States or Canada. Woogers - talk ( ) 09:15, December 27, 2010 (UTC) International Relations ...for Central America. Free Trade Agreements, student exchange programs, a profitable coffee industry (rivaling that of Colombia), etc. Just tell. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:23, December 27, 2010 (UTC) A Student and Cultural Exchange Program is acceptable. Any cities you'd like to pair for sister cities? I'll agree to cut import taxes on your coffee if you reciprocate for automobiles and electronics, to get your coffee industry off the ground. Woogers - talk ( ) 09:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :To both answers: Thank you very much, Woogers. We'll schedule a meeting in the following days. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 04:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Alrighty, whenever. Woogers - talk ( ) 05:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC)